Srpski bumerang
Zbivanja na Kosovu i u Sandžaku pokazuju da velikosrpski hegemonizam najprije može posustati na području same Srbije Kosovo i sada Sandžak, odnosno pogrešno postavljanje albanskog imuslimanskog pitanja, postaju velikim kamenom spoticanja službene srpske politike. To je, po mnogo čemu, očito i nakon reporterske šetnje ovim politički sve užarenijim područjima Primjerice, dok Srbija »obilježava« granice diljem Jugoslavije i daje do znanja dokle sežu пједе teritorijalne ambicije, ni u njenoj »istorijskoj utrobi« takvih postupaka nimalo ne manjka. Tako su u srpskom selu Maleševu kod Prištine Srbi iz tog mjesta izbrisali albanski naziv sa dvojezične table u selu Zhabare, nadomak Titove Mitrovice, a mještani Albanci su sprejem pokrili srpski naziv Zabara Ovakvo »ulično« obilježavanje granica tek je slabašan odraz srpskih ambicija u udaranju novih jugoslavenskih meda Naime, vjerne marionete medu kosovskim Srbima i Crnogorcima 20. maja ove godine osnovale su Srpski demokratski forum Kosova i Metohije (u nazivu se Crnogorci i ne spominju?!) čiji je cilj - veća Srbija! Forsiranje ovakvih koncepata ide ukorak s potapanjem svih legitimnih albanskih zahtjeva Naprosto, cio se ovaj narod gura na političko dno i u »separatističku ilegalu«. To pokazuje i najnoviji primjer poništavanja školske godine, čime se kažnjava sto hiljada đaka i mladi Albanci potpuno i bespovratno okreću protiv Srbije i Jugoslavije. Kako to njihovo nezadovoljstvo artikuliraju u svojim izjavama albanski politički lideri i intelektualac!? Ramush Tahiri, sekretar Albanske demokršćanske partije, samo je reprizirao stav inih političkih organizacija koje okupljaju Albance: «... Mi ne rušimo Jugoslaviju, ali je nećemo ni braniti kad se bude raspala Tad ćemo zasnovati albansku državu u njenim etničkim granicama što će vjerojatno uraditi i drugi narodi«. lako njegovi istupi više nemaju značaj svealbanskog stava zanimljivo je kako na promjene unutrašnjih jugoslavenskih granica i na albansko pitanje danas gleda Azem Vllasi. Za čitaoce Danasa on kaže: »Što se Kosova tiče, to mora biti teritorija sa svim elementima samobitnosti, kao i druge republike u Jugoslaviji A granica prema Albaniji treba biti jednako otvorena kao i prema Srbiji Crnoj Gori i Makedoniji. Time se ni Albanci, ni Srbi, ni drugi ne bi osjećali izoliranim od matičnih dijelova nacije, a ni od drugih u Jugoslaviji i u Evropi Bitno je da dio albanskog naroda koji živi u Jugoslaviji ni u kom pogledu ne bude prikraćen u slobodnoj komunikaciji sa državom Albanijom«. No Albancima, i to već duže vrijeme, nije dozvoljeno da komuniciraju ni sa samima sobom. Suprotno očekivanjima vlasti u Beogradu, velikosrpski totalitarizam nije rezultirao ni najmanjim albanskim »smekšavanjem«. Naprotiv, njihovanacionalna homogenizacija je dostigla maksimalan nivo koji zastrašujuće djeluje na većinu ovdašnjih Srba i Crnogoraca Jer, iako su Srbi urepubličkom globalu većina oni su na Kosovu ubjedljiva manjina A takvo, u biti realno, saznanje ne može djelovati sedativno pred tinjajućim strahom od odmazdi zbog albanskih žrtava u posljednje dvije godine i, što je još važnije, mogućim krvavim raspletom jugoslavenske krize. Sandžački sat Mada su Albanci najveće žrtve velikosrpskog poimanja međunacionalnih odnosa ni Muslimani na Kosovu nemaju riječi hvale za odnos vlasti prema njima Numan Balić, lider SDA za Kosovo, na nedavnoj je konferenciji za štampu bio vrlo žestok kritičar selektivnog entićkog naoružavanja (u Istoku. Dećanima Titovoj Mitrovici, Kamenici, Štimlju i u nekim drugim općinama Srbima se masovno dijeli oružje!), rekavši da je »cilj ove akcije fizička eliminacija nesrpskog življa« Iste ocjene mogu se ćuti i među Muslimanima u Sandžaku, »tempiranoj bombi u Srbiji«. Brzina otkucaja ove uistinu prave političke bombe recipročno raste s osjećajem ugroženosti Muslimana i s ambicijama velikosrpskog štaba o državnom dokidanju Bosne i Hercegovine koju nemali dio Muslimana doživljava kao svoju jedinu nacionalnu maticu. Da veliku etničku poroznost Srbije nije moguće sakriti majorizacijom,represijom i stalnim atakovanjem na druge republike i njihovim guranjem u defenzivni politički položaj, pokazuje i najnovija uzbuna oko Muslimanskog nacionalnog vijeća Sandžaka. Osnivajući ga. SDA za Srbiju i nije morala uložiti mnogo političke inventivnosti i dosjetljivosti, već se sve svelo na oponašanje srpskih recepata zakuhavanja drugima. Autori Deklaracije Muslimanskog nacionalnog vijeća su sigurno snažno udarili po živcima SANU-ovskog štaba početnom konstatacijom da je »fizičko istrebljenje Muslimana iz Sandžaka jedan odprioritetnih zadataka u dokumentima velikosrpskih ideologa u cilju uspostavljanja neposredne zajedničke granice između Srbije i Crne Gore«. Već u drugom stavu se podjseća na stravična muslimanska stradanja i genocid što su ga nad tim narodom počinili četnici Draže Mihailovića A kontinuitet tog genocida indirektno je povezan i sa Osmom sjednicom CK SK Srbije, od kada se »muslimanski narod osjeća potpuno nesiguran i nezaštićen« - kaže se u Deklaraciji. Poput albanskog, i muslimansko upozorenje vlastima iz Beograda odveć je jasno: »U slučaju cijepanja Jugoslavije. Muslimansko nacionalno vijeće će proglasiti autonomiju Sandžaka koja mu je ukinuta 29. marta 1945. godine«. A Muslimansko vijeće »ima i svoju odbranu, i ono će u slučaju rata« kako su zapisali tvorci Deklaracije, »rukovoditi i komandovati narodnim otporom«. Što kažu lideri U Novom Pazaru, gdje se po mnogo čemu susreću prošli i ovaj vijek, posjetili smo rukovodstvo SDA ponukani izjavama dr. Sulejmana Ugljanina na konferenciju za štampu iz kojih je naprosto izbijao barut. Kancelarije SDA nalaze se na trećem spratu Doma kulture gdje su i i službene prostorije SPO, Socijalističke partije Srbije i - Titovog fonda Tako su se, eto, u susjedstvu, našla tri posve različita koncepta Jugoslavije: Titove, velikosrpske i tek artikulisne muslimanske. Kakva je situacija u ovoj opštini možda najbolje kazuju riječi aktivista SDA Fehima Koršića koji veli: »Ne zna dan što nosi noć« kao imuslimanske osmatračnice koje imaju za zadatak da onemoguće »iznenadne četničke upade«. U rukovodstvu SDA tvrde da Muslimani nemaju oružja i to argumentiraju podatkom da je procenat izdatih dozvola za nošenje oružja 1000 : 30 u korist Srba? U obostranoj hiperosjetljvosti. Muslimanima je uši zaparao Borivoj Petrović, potpredsjednik Skupštine Republike Srbije, koji je pred tv kamerama izjavio da će fabrika oružja Crvena zastava raditi »ako treba i 24 sata dnevno dok se ne naoružaju svi Srbi«. Zbog toga su pojedini muslimanski intelektualci, istina interno i konspirativno, zamjerili dr. Sulejmanu Ugljaninu da bučno prijeti praznom puškom, dok srpske vlasti imaju i oružje i fabriku oružja! Crnogorske muke U vezi s tom zlokobnom Petrovićevom izjavom, nameće se čitav niz pitanja što se njome istinski željelo postići i nije li ona, možda prijeteća poruka izrečena u strahu da se srpskim vlastima ne desi ono najgore - istovremeno otvaranje